popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara the Squirrel
Were you looking for her lux counterpart , Her Heartless Version, or her sister? |-|Sara = Sara the Squirrel or just Sara is one of the six main antagonists in POPGOES. She is the twin sister of Saffron. Appearance Sara is a humanoid animatronic squirrel. Her body is mainly beige, except for the inside of her ears, chest, and face, which are a cream color. She has blue eyes, a blue guitar, and blue hips. She has brown and white striped hair and white cheeks. She also has six dots on her face, which represent whiskers. Like Saffron, Sara sports a dark brown three-sectioned tail with mechanical hinges between each section, with each section becoming bigger the further it is from her body. Similar to the other animatronics, she also has four fingers on both hands and three toes both feet. She wears shorts like Saffron, but blue. Behaviour This movement pattern is shared with Saffron. Sara and Saffron will start off on the show stage with Popgoes the Weasel. On the second night, the twins will start to progress to the Employee Lounge where they will both crawl into the first set of vents. After exiting via the Parts and Service, they will enter the second set of vents. Once they are in the second set of vents, they will proceed slowly towards the vent opening above the Desk; stopping at certain revels of time to peek out through another vent opening in the Storage Area. Though, they can't be stopped, they can only be slowed down by Heating Grids in the ventilation system around the place. However, once they reach the player, Sara and Saffron will look down at the player for the right moment. When the player is busy, Sara will swipe the player's phone; disabling the player to change the Camera at will or to do anything. This also enables the animatronics to have an advantage of the player, as the player will start to have their Panic Bar to go up. If the player's Panic Bar gets full while the sisters are above them and the player facing toward the monitor, one of the sisters will attack the player. Extras Character File Trivia * Her symbol is the Deactivated laser gate. * Kane had stated in a Gamejolt comment that Sara and Saffron don't always stick together. ** Though, in the final game, it appears that they do stick together. * Unlike any other animatronic, Sara does not have a pun to her name. *Sara may have been created to destroy Fritz's nightmare with Toy Chica, as seen in the minigames. * Sara's connection lost screen's det3 code is "mem_sara_472s". |-|Gallery = Teasers sarasfm.png|Sara's official SFM model.|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=736849701 squirrel!.png|The Squirrel Sisters' SFM models, on the official SFM page. Gameplay onstage.png|Saffron and Sara onstage. squirrelcargo.png|Saffron and Sara going to the Employee's Lounge. 21.png|Saffron and Sara in the Art Room vent, heating off. 22.png|Saffron and Sara in the Art Room vent, heating on. 11.png|Saffron and Sara in the Birthday Room vent, heating off. safsarbdayroomvenheaton.png|Saffron and Sara in the Birthday Room vent, heating on. Phonesteal.gif|Sara taking the phone. Sara_Jumpscare.gif|Sara's jumpscare. Sara (Minigame).gif Miscellaneous sarasfm.png|Sara's official SFM model.|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=736849701 squirrel!.png|The Squirrel Sisters' SFM models, on the official SFM page. Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:POPGOES 2:The Dead Forest Category:Humans Category:Friendly animtronics Category:The Squirrel Sisters